OK KO!: Let's Be Heroes AU: The Last Heroes Volume 1
by OliviaHolifield
Summary: Enid Boxman was raised in The Boxmore Robot factory; isolated from the world. When she and her six robot sisters goes on a mission to defeat a blue alien hero name Radicles, he tells her that everyone and everything she knew was wrong. She now has the choice to change or stay the way she is
1. Little Enid

"Enid! What are you doing?" ask Alpha Shannon as she saw the seven year old purple hair girl looking out the window. "Shannon, why can't I go outside?" asked the little girl. "I'm seven years old now. I need to know my surroundings. I think I'm ready-." "You know the reason why you can't. As long as those hideous Lakewood Plaza Turbo heroes are still out there, it's dangerous to be out untrained and uncivilized," answer the orange robot coldly. "Oh right. I forgot about that," said Enid as she was rubbing the back of her head nervously. "Anyway, Father wants to see you. He haves a surprise for you." "Oh, ok. I'm coming now." Then Enid follow Shannon throughout their home. She was raised in the Boxmore Robot Factory all her life and was the only human there. Her adopted father, Lord Boxman, was the successful ruler of the world. Since he been busy sometimes, she mostly spends her days with Alpha Shannon (the first Shannon robot that Lord Boxman created), and Omega Darrell (the first Darrell robot that Lord Boxman made). She never been outside the factory, so all her life, she was raised just knowing robots. She never meet another human nor other species.

"Alright. We're here," said Shannon as they reached their father's room/workspace. Being the ruler of the world, Enid sometimes feel a little scared by him, but she knows that he loves her and won't do anything to hurt her. With his chair turned back from everyone, he ask her, "How are you doing today Enid?" "I guess I'm fine. Can I ask a question, Father?" ask Enid. "What is it?" "When will I be able to go outside the factory? I want to know more about my surroundings. But Shannon told me that I can't because of those Lakewood heroes." Then Lord Boxman quickly turn around and said, "She's right. I don't want you out there. If something happens to you, I know it will be because of those heroes." Then he took a deep breath and said, "Shannon and Darrell was telling me that you have been lonely lately and don't have kids your age to play with. So for the last month, I and a couple of scientists have been working on robots that will be growing up with you and will be your training partners. But we have to go to the main part of the factory so you can see them." Then a robot servant came to the office and the family got on an assembly line and ride to the main part of the factory where the robots are made. Then they stop at a huge machine and Enid saw six robots that look just like Shannon but smaller and different colors. Then Lord Boxman said, "These are my new robots, which I called them 'Little Shannons'. But I decided that you should give them personal names so it will be easier on you before I activate them." Enid looks at the robots again. Then she look at Lord Boxman, who was smiling at her, said "So what do you think?" "Well, it's a nice gift father. But I don't think it will help my situation." Then Shannon, who was standing behind her, pull one of her ponytails hard and said, "FATHER HAS WORK HARD ON THIS FOR A MONTH AND YOU DON'T APPRECIATE IT? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Then Omega Darrell grab Shannon from behind. "Maybe she just don't understand how much this will help her in the long run. I think you're being a little hard on her," he said. Then Shannon turn her arm into an arm cannon and aim it at Darrell. "Don't think I'll shoot you. I am stronger than you, you know," said Shannon coldly. "You wouldn't dare," said Darrell as he lets her go and activating his gun. "I would." "Guys, don't start this now," said Enid as she was about to get between of them. "GET BACK! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" said the both of them. "ENOUGH YOU TWO!" yelled Lord Boxman. Then all three of them look at him in fear.

Then he got on a hoverboard and said," You two need to help her come up with names for these robots. You have two days." Then he went up the ceiling to another room. Two days later, Enid and the now active 'Little Shannons' robots were in a court like room with Shannon, Darrell, and Lord Boxman behind a huge judge like desk. Lord Boxman had a speech ready for them. "Enid, Shade (the red robot), Susie (the yellow robot), Sadie (the green robot), Sam (the blue robot), Shun (the purple robot), and Sophia (the pink robot), you are now called 'The Daughters of Lord Boxman'," he started. "Your only mission is to get rid of the Lakewood Plaza Turbo heroes. For the next few years, you will be under intense training for the mission ahead. Shannon and Darrell will be supervising over you to make sure you doing what you need to be doing." Then he look at them with a mean face. "Don't disappoint me or you might as well not returned." Then Enid and her 'sisters' look kinda scared. "We must do our best to please Father," said Shade. "Yeah," said the rest of them. "Your training begins next week. So get ready," said Lord Boxman as he disappeared into the ceiling. Then Shannon and Darrell stood by each other with evil looks on their faces. From that day forward, Enid knew her life wasn't going to be the same.


	2. Training Complete

"Shannon, their training is almost complete?" asked Lord Boxman one day. "Yes. Father. They will be ready in about two months," said the orange robot proudly. For the last 13 years, Enid and her 'sisters' has been under intense training. Enid also change from being a sweet little girl who is curious about the world around her to a woman who is stubborn and only cares about her training and hopefully completing her mission successfully. "Good. I thought I will have to wait longer. So whatever else they need to learn, I need them to be ready in _**exactly**_ two months. No less," said Lord Boxman. "Don't worry. It won't be long," said Shannon chuckling. Then she flew out of his office and went to the main area of the factory and saw Enid showing her 'sisters' some new karate moves. "Enid, Shade, Sadie, Sam, Shun, Sophia, and Susie. At ease," yelled Shannon. They stop quickly and got on their right knee. "Now, you guys have came far, but I just got back from father's office and he want me and my crew to get you guys ready for your mission in about two months or less. So get ready for the hardest training of our lives." Then she pointed at Enid. " _ **Especially you!**_ "

Since that day, Shannon, Darrell and the other robots put Enid and her 'sisters' into the hardest training in their lives to the point they was awaken at night. But a month and half later, Darrell came to them and said," You might as well sleep while you can. In a few days, you guys going out for your mission." "But are we supposed to be training today?" asked Shade. Then Enid and others gave her a stern look. "Nah. I just got back from father's office and he and Shannon told me to tell y'all you can rest until your mission. They said they don't want tired ninjas." The he close the door to Enid's room. "Thank goodness. I thought my body was going to break from lack of sleep," said Sophia. "At least we'll be rested for the mission," said Susie. "I can't wait for our mission," said Sam. "I bet it going to be capturing a LakeWood hero," said Shun. "Whatever it is, Enid will be there to protect us. She's the leader after all," said Sadie. "Yeah. Are you ready Enid?" asked Shade. "Whatever. I just want to get this over with," said Enid coldly. "Ok Enid. What is with you? You use to nicer than you are. Now you're just mean. You should be happy that you will be going out soon," said Sam. "Yeah. Did you always want to go outside since we were kids?" asked Sophia. "I'm just under pressure of being the leader. I went to through more intense training than you guys over the years. I need sleep," said Enid, pulling up her covers. "We all do. See you later Enid," said Shun as the robots walk out her room.

A few days later, they went back to the court-like room and sat in a little room. "I can't believe this day finally came!" said Susie very excitedly. "We must keep our cool. We don't want to get overconfidence," said Enid. "Enid's right. We must stay cool," said Shade. Then Darrell came to the little room. "We're ready." Then Enid and her 'sisters' walk into the courtroom in union. "Congratulations Enid, Shade, Sam, Sadie, Shun, Susie, and Sophia. You girls had completed your training. Now you will be know as the Daughters of Lord Boxman," started Lord Boxman. Then he pull up a big screen. "Now your mission is to capture a LakeWood Plaza hero named Radicles. He's not too far from here. If you succeed, I want you to bring him to me so I can him to tell me the location of their new headquarters. If you fail, don't bother coming back." Then the girls start to look a bit scared. "Now, we will transport you out of here by going through a warp portal," said Darrell. Then Shannon power up the machine. "Remember, don't disappoint us and look out for them Enid," said the orange robot. They all nod and went through the portal. Then they found themselves in front of Lord Boxman's home and a forest. "Wow the trees look nice," said Sophia. "It's called a forest Sophia. Come on. We have a mission to do," said Enid. Then the Daughters of Lord Boxman went through the forest trying to find Radicles and defeat him.


	3. Radicles vs Daughters of Lord Boxman

"You don't see her yet?" asked Radicles' boss. "No and I don't think I ever will, Mr. Gar," said the blue alien coldly. For three years, Radicles lived in the woods close to Lord Boxman's lair for a mission that seems endless; finding a girl with purple hair. The only picture he has of her is her baby photo Mr. Gar has given him. "She's been missing for twenty years. I promised her parents I will find her and I believe Lord Boxman took her," said Mr. Gar. Mr. Gar is the tough but caring boss of Lakewood Plaza Turbo and no one knows its recent location expect the heroes including Rad. "OK Mr. Gar. I'll see if I can find her. If I don't see her this time, I'm coming back home," said Radicles. "Fair enough. Good luck out there," said Mr. Gar as Rad logs off his projector. Then he went outside and look at the baby photo again. "I will find you." Then he start walking into the forest more. Then he heard the leaves rustling. He knew it wasn't a windy day today. Then the trees started to get louder. Then he fire up his laser beam fingers. "Show yourself! I'm not scared of you. I'm a level 5 hero!" All of the sudden, he felt something kick his face and chains going around his body.

When he got his focus back, he noticed that six robots had him chained up and a young woman in a tight red jumpsuit walking toward him. He noticed she has purple hair. "Good job girls. The plan work," said Enid. Then she look at Rad and turned around. "I guess he isn't strong like he said he was," said Shade smirking. "Who are you guys, and what do you want from me?" asked Rad. "Well, we called ourselves the Daughters of Lord Boxman. We are ninjas train to get rid of the LakeWood Plaza heroes," said Enid. "Why do ya'll need to do that? We're the good guys," said Rad confused. " **LIAR!** " Lord Boxman said you guys are positioning his land and must be eliminated," said Shun coldly. "So our mission is to find you and take you back to Lord Boxman so you can tell him where LakeWood is," said Susie. "And look like we did it," said Sophia happily. "Don't get too happy," said Sam. Then Rad look at them and start to laugh. "You really believe that Lord Boxman is a good person?" "Yeah…," said Sadie. "Well you got to catch me first," said Rad. Then Enid and her sisters look at each other confused. "But we already did," said Sophia. Then Rad broke free from the chains with his freezing powers. "You think those chains could've hold me? I told you I'm a level 5 hero!" Then he jump into some trees. " **LET'S GET HIM!** " yelled Shade. Then the Daughters of Lord Boxman follow Rad. "Remember, we suppose to capture him, not kill him," Enid reminded them. "When we catch him, he gonna wish he was dead," said Shun. Rad look back and saw them following him. So he use his levitation powers and send some huge sticks toward them. Everyone dodge them expect Sophia. About the time she notice it, it went through her and she fell from the trees. " **SOPHIA!** " yelled Susie. "It's too late for her. We must continue on," said Sam. "I can't leave her. She's my best buddy," said Susie crying. Then she notice that they was jumping over a bridge. So she got a huge stick and knock herself out and she fell from the trees.

" **WHAT IN THE WORLD?** " yelled Shun. Then she look at Enid. "Why did she took her own life?" "I wasn't going to tell you guys this, but Sophia and Susie were really close and Susie told me if Sophia ended getting hurt or worse, she'll do the same," said Enid. "But why did she said that?" asked Sam. "She said Sophia was her 'ride and die'," said Enid. "I don't have time for this. We have a mission to do. We must suck it up and move on," said Shade. "I don't usually agree with her, but she's right," said Sadie. "If you guys are done with your therapy session, I'll be at this old bridge," said Rad as he flies off. The rest of the team follow him. Then they saw him standing at the opposite side of the bridge. "I'm waiting," said Rad jokily. Then Enid and the rest of her 'sisters' was about to run on the bridge until Enid saw something off. "It's dangerous to walk on here. We can fall through." "That's why I flew," said Rad as he was using his levitation powers. "Well, Enid can't fly," said Sam. "Unless…Enid! Get on my back," said Shun. Enid did as she told. Soon the 'Little Shannons' robots use their rocket boots and start to fly. But when they took off, Sadie's right foot was acting up and exploded and Sam couldn't catch her in time and she fell from the sky. Sam couldn't do nothing but feel sad because she and Sadie were close. Soon everyone was on the other side, but they couldn't see Radicles.

"Darn it. He went off," said Shade. "He couldn't go far. Come on," said Enid as she went into the forest. Soon the team find Rad talking to someone on his watch. "We finally found you," said Sam. Then Rad told the person on the watch he'll call back and he and The Daughters of Lord Boxman fought hand-to-hand combat. He uses his freeze powers on Sam as she was about to pounce him and fall from the air. ' _ **Darn it. He took out Sam**_ _,'_ thought Enid. ' _ **I got to think of something before I lose my whole team.**_ ' Then she command Shun and Shade to form their special attack. The Shun and Shade start to spin and dirt fills the air and blocking Rad's view. By the time he got his vision back, they was gone. Then he sees three shadows climbing a huge hill. "I got you now," he said. Then he use his teleportation powers and make it to the top of the hill. "Wow, the view is beautiful up here." "I hope you enjoy it because it will be the last thing you'll see," said Shade. "Well, who's going to fight me first?" ask Rad. "I will," said Shun. Then Shun and Rad fought for a bit until Rad broke her arm off; causing her to 'bleed' out and she dies. " **YOU MONSTER!** " said Shade. As Shade was about to pounce him, he said, "You know. I'm done with this." Then he use his 'Power Poke' and blown up Shade into million pieces. After he done this, Enid start to fight him.

"Whoa, what's your problem?" he said as he'd trying to block her attacks. " **YOU KILLED MY FAMILY, AND I FAILED MY MISSION!** " yelled Enid. "I thought your mission was to capture me," joked Rad. "You don't understand. Even if I capture you, they will still give me a hard time because I let my sisters die," said Enid while tears in her face. "Then don't go back. You can change your life if you wanted to," said Rad. "Like I'll listen to the likes of you. You guys are the bad guys and I must complete my mission." Then Enid pull out a knife and try to stab Rad (completely forgetting that she wasn't suppose to kill him), but he ends up grabbing her and flip her off the hill. When he realize what he has done, he jump of the hill and caught Enid before she hit the ground. He also noticed that she has a scar on her forehead. ' _ **She must of hit something before I caught her**_ ,' he thought. Then he put her down gently on the ground. ' _ **Well, I can't leave her out here. I let her sleep in my temporary house until the morning. I hope she doesn't still try to kill me. I have to show her the truth about her 'precious' adopted father and his true intentions.**_ ' Then he noticed he was close to his house and went inside. As he put Enid down in a bed in a different room in his house, Rad went into his room and contacted Mr. Gar. "Hello Radicles. What's going on?" asked Mr. Gar concerned. "Mr. Gar, I think I found her."


	4. Do You Want To Know The Truth?

Enid wakes up and noticed she was in a huge black void. Then she noticed Alpha Shannon calling her. "Enid. Oh Enid." "Yes, Shannon?" Then she noticed that Shannon got bigger and yelled at her, " **CAPTURE THE HERO!** " Then she woke up in a bed in an unfamiliar room. "Oh. It was just a dream," she said. "I got to get out of here." Then she got out of the covers and bust through the ceiling. She noticed that Radicles was outside, cooking some meat on a grill. " **YOU KIDNAP ME!** " said Enid as she was about to attack him. Then Rad got her with his levitation powers and wrap her on a tree. "Untie me now, you big booger," said Enid. Then Rad starts to laugh. "You're really funny, you know that." "Why did you save me last night? After all I did to you, I deserve to die," said Enid. "Because I see you as a better person than you realize," said Rad with a smile on his face. Then he took some meat of the grill and gave it to Enid. Enid looks at him in disgust. "What's wrong? Don't want it?" he asked. Enid blushes in embarrassment. "I'm just use of earning food instead of someone giving it to me." Radicles smiled and said, "Well, you can have as much as you need. I don't mind at all."

As they begin to eat, Enid said, "I want to make a deal with you." "Oh. What is it?" ask Rad. "If you can prove me that Lord Boxman is the evil nazi you... _ **heroes**_ claim to be, I won't turn you in and won't threaten your life." "OK, if I can prove it, what will happen?" asked Rad looking at her. Enid look down and said, "I don't know yet. This all new to me." "Well. Alright. Hurry up and eat. I have a lot to show you." Ten minutes later, Rad un-tie Enid from the tree and lock up the house. "What's the point of locking up your house? No one knows you're here, I think," said Enid confused. "Well, it won't hurt to be extra safe. Now you must stand back," said Rad. Enid did as she was told and Radicles pushes a button on a tree and his house and the beautiful part of the forest was gone. "Wha-What was that?" asked Enid, looking surprised. "That, my dear, is a virtual reality device that a friend of mine made so I won't be living in this horrible forest the way it is. Once I push this button, it will make an invisibility force field and I will be back to my temporary home. No one is allowed in there except me and people I trust." "Oh. You trust me?" asked Enid. "Maybe," said Rad smiling at her. Enid smiled back at him but quickly turn back to her mean face.

"Well, what you was trying to show me?" "Get on my back," said Rad. Enid was confused at first but did as she was told. Then Rad use his levitation powers and he took himself and Enid above the forest. Enid stare from the sky; admiring the beauty of it. Then Rad land them at the middle of nowhere as it seems. Then Enid saw that there was no trees except for one huge right in the middle. "What happen here?" asked Enid confused. "Well, my boss, Mr. Gar, told me that Lord Boxman loves power and don't care what he has to do to get it. This forest was the best forest in LakeWood Plaza Turbo, but after it got destroyed, Lord Boxman decided to get rid of the forest that touches it except this one tree. It shows that he doesn't care anyone or anything as long as he get what he wants," said Rad. "That's...terrible. Lord Boxman told me that he loves life and want to protect me," said Enid. "Well, I can tell you he's lying to you," said Rad. Enid wants to cry, but decided to hold her tears. "What else you have to show me, Radicles?" "It just around the corner," he answers with a smile on his face. "How can you stay happy in a time like this?" asked Enid. "I always try to stay positive," Rad said. "Oh. I was always taught if you don't care, you don't have to worry." "Well, you have to care sometimes. It's natural." "Well, I can try." Then he grabs her hand and walk until they walk to a run-down convenience store.

"What is this place?" asked Enid. Rad then pointed at a sign and she look up. "LakeWood Plaza Turbo. Wait. Is this...the old plaza?" Rad tears up and said, "Yes. I was five when this place got like this. Then the reminding heroes and other people had to take refuge. Now our refuge place is the new Plaza and no one knows where it is expect for people who lived and worked here." Then Enid look around the plaza. "Did some people lost their life during this whole thing?" ask Enid. "Sadly yes. Also during this time, Mr. Gar told me that there was two heroes name Mr. Superstar and Mrs. Fire Ninja had a baby but they told him to raise her just in case they won't come back. But about the time he went to their home, it was in flames and he saw Lord Boxman. So he was thinking that he took the baby but couldn't go back since the plaza was in flames," said Rad. "Oh. Did the heroes survive?" asked Enid. "Sadly no. They didn't make it." "Oh. That's mess up," said Enid kicking a rock. "All of this happened because of Lord Boxman." Then he look at Enid and said, "There's two more places I want to to show you." Then he grabbed Enid's hand and they teleport to a small city. "Where are we?" she asked. "This small city is where criminals and foreigners go when their homes was destroyed by natural disasters," said Rad. "That a good thing right?" asked Enid smiling. Radicles laughs and said, "No. It's horrible. I know the way in but I'll have to be in disguise because they'll know I'm a hero." Then he pull out a device, push a button, and change his whole appearance. "Wow, you look evil," said Enid. "That's the plan," said Rad smiling. "Do I need to change?" "No. Since nobody don't know who you are, I think you get in without someone knowing if you're a hero or not." "Fair enough."

Then they both went through the small city. Enid sees nothing but wickedness and other bad things that people was doing. Then they went into a glass building. They walk for a minute until Rad told her to hide behind a wall. "Why are we hiding here?" Enid asked. "Look. You see the the huge monitor right there?" asked Rad. "Yes. What's so special about it?" "Lord Boxman hire that man sitting in a desk by the monitor to take people to new locations if their old one got ruined." "Oh. That's good right?" "Not really. Looks like a criminal in walking in. Let's watch the action." "Hello. My home was ruined by some LakeWood Heroes. I got nowhere to go. But I heard that Lord Boxman accepts new villains to work for him," said the criminal. "Sorry. Lord Boxman isn't taking in new bad people right now. But I will transport you to a new location," said the monitor man. Then he shows the criminal his new location, but he doesn't like it. "Are you mocking me? I don't want to go there," said the criminal. "Well, if you don't like it, I can go get Lord Boxman," said the monitor man. Then the criminal's face flushed red. "No. This is OK," said the criminal as he walks off. "See. People are scared of him that even the meanest of criminals will just go with the flow so they won't get Lord Boxman involve in the situation," said Rad. "That's so wrong. People should allow to have free will," said Enid. "Not at this time and age. Now there's one more thing I have to show you," said Rad as they walk out the building and the city. Then Rad took off the disguise and teleports them to a small town that has been destroyed and dead bodies everywhere. Enid can feel the tears run down her face. "Why are we here? This place looks horrible." "The reason I went here because this city was filled with happy bears and they wouldn't never hurt anyone. Then a few days before, a couple of Lord Boxman's robots came and murder them," said Rad. "But why. If they didn't do anything, why do this to them?" "Because Lord Boxman hates good people. That's why."

"Rad. I think I seen enough. I can't take this anymore," said Enid as she turned around. "You believe me now?" asked Rad. Enid took a deep breath and said, "Yes. What can we do to stop this?" "Nothing," said Rad coldly. "Why not? We know that Lord Boxman is evil, yet you said we can't do nothing. We have to do something," said Enid. "Well, at this time, Mr. Gar told us to stay low. We can't risk losing more people. We'll go and fight Lord Boxman when the time is right. Until then, we just go out to help with minor problems around the world until we are ready to fight him," said Rad. "I guess that's seems fair," said Enid. Then they both heard someone calling for help. "Help...me…" Both of them ran to the location where the sound coming from and both found a bear buried in the trash of the city. They quickly got her out of there. "Are you OK?" asked Enid. "I'm fine, but my children are gone," said the bear. "Where are they?" asked Rad. "They took them to that old factory across the street along with other people's children," said the bear. Then Rad look at Enid and asked her, "Are you ready for your first hero mission, Enid?" "Yes. Let's go this," said Enid smiling.


	5. A Secret Ally

A few minutes later, Radicles and Enid had made it to the factory where the bear said they had kept the children. "This factory looks like a old house with added factory parts," said Enid. "Then this is not good situation at all," said Rad. Then as they are walking, they stop at a huge steel door. Then it open slowly and there stood all the cubs that belongs to the little town that got ruined. "Well, that's was easy," said Enid. As she was about to call the cubs to come here, Rad noticed something was wrong. "Enid, come back," he said. "Why? This what our mission to get them. What's wrong with that?" she asked. "I'm an alien, so my hearing is different from yours and something is about to trigger them," he answers her. As soon as he said that, a loud high pitch sound came around and the cubs started to go crazy. " **RUN ENID!** " said Rad. "You don't have to tell me twice," said Enid.

As the cubs was chasing them, Enid said, "We got to turn that sound off." "Yeah," said Rad. As they got closer to a building, Rad said, "I got an idea. I'll detract them as you destroyed the sound system." "Ok," said Enid. Then Rad pick her up and throw her up the building's bars and she ran across them. Then she kept running until she made it to the top of the building. Then she notices that it was dark and hard for her to see. Then she heard a machine and noticed it tries to grab her. She tries to fight it off but the machine grab her from behind. She tried to set herself free, but then she heard a voice saying, "It won't work. You're trapped." Then the light came on and she notices a large man in a robot suit looking at her. His suit says 'Torture.' "Well, what do we have here?" he asked. "It's Radicles' little helper and quite the pretty one. You really think that you could've defend me and save those cubs?" "Let them go. They haven't done anything to you," demanded Enid. "No. You and me is going to be here for a while," said the Torture. Then he took out some magnets and begin to shock her. She screams in pain.

Meanwhile, Rad notices that the cubs was still following him. " _ **I don't want to hurt them**_ ," he thought. Then he saw a huge abandoned building up ahead. " _ **I'll trapped them in this building. I hope Enid almost got that sound off**_." Then he flew in the air and open the building's doors and trapped the cubs inside. "They should be OK in there until Enid get that sound off," he said. Then one of the cubs got out of the building and bite Rad on the leg while he was off-guard. He threw the cub of his leg and noticed his leg was bleeding. " _ **Good thing I can regenerate**_ ," he thought. As soon he goes to check on the cub, some more cubs bust out the building and ran to him. Radicles notices now he got to protect himself even if he had to hurt the cubs. " _ **Where are you Enid?**_ ," he thought as he was get ready to fight.

Meanwhile, Enid was still getting shocked by the Torture. Then the shocking stopped. "Well, my battery are dead. Let me charged up," said the Torture. Then he charged his suit up. Enid look up and saw a monitor on and saw Rad getting beat up by the cubs. The Torture noticed this and laughs. "Oh, that Radicles. Always believe that you can't hurt people even if they are hurting you." Then he turns and look at Enid. "Those cubs were sweet and innocent and very naive. They was even willing to get the chips in their brains." Then he walks towards Enid and put his hand on her face. "Kids are so easy to trick. You can made them do whatever you want and make them believe in anything with no questions ask. Kids are so dumb." Enid's face turned red with anger because she was raised the same way. "Aww. Looks like I made someone mad," said the Torture. Then he took out his magnets again. "Well, let's get back to the action." Then he begins shocking her again but this time Enid pull herself free from the traps while still being shocked. "You're not leaving that easy," said the Torture. Then he shocked her again but this time the pain didn't hurt her and she begins to fight him. After a couple of punches, the Torture was knocked out and Enid pushed him into a machine and it blew up. "Now, I need to destroy the sound system," said Enid. Then she went to another room and saw the machine that was controlling the cubs and destroy it with her bare hands. "Now, I must find Rad," she said as the control building blew up.

Meanwhile, Rad was still defending himself from the cubs' attacks. Then he noticed that the cubs had stopped fighting him and all of them fell on the ground with their heads being shocked. Radicles looks surprised and scared. " _ **Enid must've turned off the thing that was controlling them**_ ," he thought as he rushed to the cubs. Then he picked one of them up and each of them woke up one by one. The cub that Rad was holding, a female, look at him in fear. "Please, don't hurt me," she pleaded with him. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you," said Rad. "Hey, are you Radicles?" asked the cub. "Yes. You know about me?" asked Rad. "We know all the LakeWood heroes," said another cub. He walks towards Radicles and the female cub. "My name is Don and this is my sister Dotty. Thanks for saving us," said the cub. "No problem. That's what we do. Come on. Your families are waiting for you," said Rad. As soon the cubs start following him, a green mist came towards Rad and knock him out. The cubs got scared. "Are you OK, Mr. Radicles?" asked Dotty. Then a person in a black poncho came and grab Rad and flew in the air. "Great, how are you supposed to get home now?" asked Don. Then they noticed a woman with purple hair walking to them. "Who are you?" asked Dotty. "My name is Enid. Are you guys OK?" she said. "Yeah. Radicles was just about to take us home and someone kidnapped him," said Don. "Really? I'll take you guys back home and tell me everything you just saw," said Enid. Fifteen minutes later, Enid make it back to the town and saw the cubs run to their families. Then she took Don and Dotty to their family who was waiting at a bus. "Since your old home got destroyed, this bus will take you and the other families to a better place," Enid told the cubs. Then they hug her and told her thank you. "Enid, if you keep doing things like this, a lot of people will know you too," said the cubs' father. Enid put a smile on her face knowing that she did a good thing. Before she left, she asked the cubs what happened to Rad and they told her everything they know. "Thank you. Have a safe trip," she told the cubs and their parents. Then she wave the bears goodbye and walk out the town. " _ **I will find you Rad. Believe me**_ ," she thought to herself. Then she saw a warp pad similar to the one she got on when she first got to see the outside world and got on it to start her journey to find Radicles.


	6. OK Enid!: Let's Be Heroes Part 1

_**SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE LATE. I WAS BUSY LAST WEEKEND. NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME EVENTUALLY. HAPPY READING. :3**_

Enid sighs in disappointment as she looks out the window of a train. For the past three days, she was looking for Radicles, but her search left her with nothing relating to him missing. " _ **Where are you Rad**_?" she thought to herself. In another cart, two girls in burlap cloaks were talking to themselves and was looking at her through a window. "Are you sure that's her?" said one of them. "I'm sure it's her. I saw her with four robots when Rad was talking to me on his watch," said the other one. Then both of them bust through the door and charged at Enid, but she quickly dodges. "We won't let you hurt Rad," said one of the girls. "Hurt him? I don't want to hurt him anymore. I want to _**find**_ him," said Enid. "Are you friends with him or something?" asked the other girl concerned. Enid look at them with confused looks. "I don't know yet," she answers them. "Well, we're friends with him," said the girl. Then she and the other girl removes their cloaks and Enid saw a strawberry girl and a red haired cyborg. "My name is Drupe and this is my friend Red Action. We're LakeWood heroes ourselves, me being level 2 and Red Action being level 4," said the strawberry girl. "I can clearly tell," said Enid. "Well, what happened to Rad?" asked Red Action. "I don't know. Three days ago, two cubs told me that someone in a black poncho kidnapped him," said Enid. "Oh. Do you have any clues or anything?" asked Drupe. "No. Not yet. That's why I'm on this train. It might lead me somewhere, I think," answers Enid. "I think I know who you talking about," said a voice.

The girls turn around and saw a broccoli teen sitting across from them. "My name is Colewort and I'm friends with Rad and those two," said the broccoli teen. "You saw Rad with the mystery man?" asked Enid. "Yes," said Colewort. Then Drupe and Red Action look at him angrily. " _ **IF YOU KNEW HE HAD HIM, WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM**_?" yelled both of them. "You guys know I'm only level 1. I couldn't save Rad if I tried," said Colewort scared. Then he turned to Enid and said, "I do know that he got off this next stop with him. That's all I can give you Enid." "That's good enough. Thanks," said Enid. Two minutes later, the train stop and everyone got off including Red Action, Drupe, Colewort, and Enid. "Well, it's nice to meet you. But I must go now," said Enid. "Wait, do you need help or anything?" asked Drupe. "I think I want to find him alone. But I do appreciate the offer," said Enid. Then Red Action gave her something. "What's this?" asked Enid. "This is a commutator watch. Every LakeWood hero has one and I gave you one just in case you get in trouble," said Red Action. "Thanks. But I can't accept this right now. I'm not a hero yet, but I'm not ' _ **evil**_ ' anymore? I'm in a confusing state right now," said Enid giving the watch back to her. "I can understand. Well, be careful out there, good luck on your mission, and we hope we see you again but at the Plaza," said Red Action. Then Enid, Red Action, Drupe, and Colewort went their separate ways.

An hour later, Enid stumbleupon a forest of pink, orange and purple leaves. Then she saw Darrell robots running for their lives with arrows and other things in them and hid behind a tree. Then she heard a voice saying, "If you are a Boxman robot, you will be beaten by us. But if you're not, still show yourself." Then Enid got from behind the tree with her hands up. "Put down your weapons. I'm not with Lord Boxman." Then she noticed the heroes up out of the bushes with their weapons at ease. She noticed that the heroes were a bear and a skeleton with arrows in their hands. "Hello. My name is Enid and I need your help," she said. "Hello Enid. My name is A Real Magical Skeleton, but you can called me A.R.M.S. and this is my friend Brandon. We're Level 2 heroes. What do you need help with?" said the skeleton. "Your fellow hero, Radicles has gone missing and I think he might be in danger," said Enid. "Whoa, really? What happened?" asked Brandon. As Enid was about to tell him, a tall England blonde woman named Elodie came from behind the trees demanding who she was. Then Enid told her about herself, how she met Rad, and told her about his disappearance. "Well, that's sad to hear that. Actually, Brandon, Arms, Rad, Red Action, Drupe, and I was in a hero group called B.E.A.R.R.D., but Mr. Gar told us to stay here for now to protect this forest, Red Action and Drupe on a different mission, and Rad on to finding a missing baby," said Elodie. "Well, that really cool. Well I must get going," said Enid. "Wait. You don't want us to help you?" asked A.R.M.S. "No. I think I want to find him alone. But I'm glad that I met you guys," said Enid. "Nice to meet you too darling," said Elodie. "Guys, we have company," said Brandon as he sees some more Lord Boxman's robots coming their way. "Hope you see you guys soon," said Enid as she waves them goodbye. Elodie, A.R.M.S., and Brandon wave back as they get ready for battle.

" _ **Wow, I can't believe there are so many heroes and they are all friends with Rad**_ ," thought Enid. Then she looks up in the sky. It was getting dark. " _ **I need to find some shelter**_ ," said Enid. Then she stumble upon a party in the middle of the woods with different people having a good time. " _ **Maybe they can help me**_ ," she thought. Then she went into the town and tap a blonde young man with an army outfit's shoulder. He turn around and said, "What do you want?" "Has Radicles pass through here?" she asked him. Then the party stop suddenly and everyone starts looking at her coldly. Then a girl with tan skin and green hair came close to her. "Are you working for Lord Boxman?" she asked Enid. Enid sighs and said, "No. I came here because your fellow hero Rad is missing and I'm trying to find him." "Oh. Sorry about that then. My name is Punching Judy and this is Nick Army. We, along with eighty people here, were slaves under Lord Boxman and his robots until seven years ago. B.E.A.R.R.D came here and freed us all. So every year on this day, we celebrate the heroes for giving us a different chance of life. We also trying to become heroes ourselves," said Punching Judy. "Oh. That's sad. But at least the heroes save you," said Enid. "Yeah. But we haven't see them after that day. Sorry if that haven't help you," said Punching Judy. "Oh, no. You help me enough. Thank you," said Enid as she hugged Judy and start to walk out of the little city. But before she left, she sees Nick running behind her. "Here. Judy wants me to give you this." He gives her a blue bracelet with a red heart charm. "Thank you. I'll keep up with it," said Enid. Then she walk out of the city.

Ten minutes later, Enid finds herself by a waterfall hole. Then she look up at the sky and noticed it was night now. The sky was full of stars and the moon was full and bright. Enid has never seen nothing like that. " _ **It's so beautiful**_ ," she thought. Then she jump into the waterfall hole and noticed it was a cave in there. " _ **I sleep here tonight**_ ," she thought. So she got a big leaf to cover herself and got into the cave and went to sleep. It was the best sleep she had in awhile until she start have a flashback about an event in her childhood in her sleep. ' _If you keep doing that, you will never be ready for your mission_ ,' said Flashback Alpha Shannon to her as a child. ' _Today, we will be jumping over hills and other natural things. Enid, you go first and your 'sisters' will follow._ ' She remembers that the training was going ok until she slips and was hanging on the edge of a huge rock. She remembers Sophia trying to help her but Shannon got in front of her and said, " _Don't help her. She supposed to help_ _ **you**_ _._ " Then she stared at Enid and saw her hanging for dear life. But then Shannon step on her hand and said, " _ARE YOU WEAK?_ _ **ARE YOU WEAK?**_ _YOU PATHETIC AS A LEADER!_ " Then Little Enid screams in pain. That results in Enid waking up from her sleep. She look up and noticed it was morning. She sits in the cave crying for a minute. She can't believe that her whole life was a lie and Lord Boxman was the evil one; not the LakeWood Plaza heroes. "Well, I think it's time for a change," she said. So she took off her jumpsuit, her eyepatch, her gloves, shoes, and her ponytail down and jump into the water and stayed in there for 20 minutes. Then she got out and wash her long purple hair under a waterfall. Then she realised that she doesn't have anymore clothes. " _ **Hmm. Maybe I change this outfit some way**_ ," she thought. So she went into the cave and found some old scissors and cut the jumpsuit in half. Then she cut the sleeves on the top and the neck part; making it a sleeveless shirt and cutting the bottom half into shorts. Then she put on her 'new' clothes, her boots, her gloves, and the bracelet that Judy gave her. Then she tear up the eyepatch to finally let go of her past. Then she got out of the waterfall hole and continue on her journey to find Radicles.


	7. OK Enid!: Let's Be Heroes Part 2

Enid looks at the sky. She notices it was evening and has been walking for hours. Her search for Radicles today has left her with no results, but she's not giving up. She looks down and notices a small village filled with everyday people and creatures. She smiles and notices her stomach was growling. She haven't ate anything since Rad give her some of his barbeque; which was two days ago. "I'm sure they have some food there," she thought. Ten minutes later, she was in the village and looks around and notices how happy the people were and how obvious she fits in. There was a flea market in the middle of the village and people were selling and buying goods. She notices that there was a fruit stand in the market and walks over there and it said 'Heart's Fruit Stand.' "Oh, hello there," said a voice. Enid looks up and saw a pink female goblin smiling at her. "Umm, Hi. My name is Enid and I was wondering can I get one of these?" said Enid as she was pointing at some apples. "Sure," said Heart. She was packing up some apples for Enid until she notices her reaching in her shorts and getting a wallet. "Oh, you don't have to pay sweetheart," said Heart. "But isn't the right thing to do?" asked Enid with a puzzling look on her face. "Yes, but I was just about finished packing up for today. Plus you look like you haven't eaten in days," said Heart. "I haven't. I also came here to see if there's a restaurant around here," admitted Enid. "Well, I was just about to go to my cousin's restaurant; which is ten minutes from here. You want to come with me?" said Heart. Enid blushes and said, "Sure. I love too." Five minutes later, Heart had all her stuff back up thanks to Enid helping her. Then the two women got into Heart's van and starts driving to the restaurant.

"So, Enid? Where are you from?" asked Heart as she was driving. Enid didn't want to tell her where she was really from because she might think she doing something for Lord Boxman. "I use to live by the LakeWood Plaza," said Enid with her face red. "Oh. You talking about the Old LakeWood Plaza Turbo?" asked Heart. "Yes," said Enid. "I use to live about that area when I was ten years old along with my cousin Beardo's family. But twenty years ago, there was a fire and everyone had to evacuate to a refugee camp. My and Beardo's families stay there until I was fifteen because we had move to this area and I lived here ever since. Beardo also owns a famous restaurant around these parts called Beardo's Burritos; which is funny because it use to be a food truck," said Heart. "Oh. That's an interesting story. Umm, Heart? Can I tell you this?" asked Enid. "Go ahead sweetheart," said Heart. Enid took a deep breath and said, "I use to live with Lord Boxman; train to capture a hero named Radicles. But he told me the truth about him and had the evidences to prove it. Then we went on a mission and he got kidnapped. So since then, I been on a journey to find him and met his friends along the way. I also changed my look so people won't think I'm still loyal to my adopted father," confessed Enid. Heart couldn't do nothing but drive. Enid look at her and saw a look on her face that shows she's trying to process the whole story. Then Enid look out the window and notices that they was at the parking lot of the restaurant.

"So you were isolated your whole life believing that evil was good until this person who you was suppose to capture for Lord Boxman changed your outlook of life?" asked Heart. "Pretty much," said Enid. "Well, that's good that he took the time to really show you what's going on in this world. My cousin might can help you. He said he had a very creepy customer today. Let's go inside, but don't tell my cousin about you living with Lord Boxman. He really hates that man," said Heart. "That's understandable," said Enid. Then Heart and Enid got out the car and walked inside the restaurant. The restaurant was really big since it had a play area and the restaurant area. "Hey cousin," said a voice. Enid look and saw a blue male globin in an apron walking towards them. "Hey Beardo. How's it going?" said Heart. "Busy and successful as usual. Who's the young lady?" asked Beardo as he look at Enid. "This is Enid. She visited my fruit stand earlier today and I'm buying her dinner." "Actually, we came here because you said you saw a creepy customer today and I'm looking for someone," said Enid. Beardo looks at Enid and then looks at Heart. "Well, that too," admitted Heart with her face red. "Alright. We'll talk about that after we close. I also have a employee that might help you," said Beardo.

After Heart and Enid finished eating, they went into the play area until the restaurant was closed. Then they went in the break room where Beardo was with one of his employees and sat down in some chairs and Beardo close the door. The employee didn't look at them. "Alright. What do you need Enid?" asked Beardo. "Well, a fellow hero named Radicles got kidnapped by a man in a black poncho, but that all I got from different people. I been looking for him for two days, but I have no clues," said Enid. Then Beardo snaps his fingers and said, "Yeah. I saw him today asking for my ingredients instead of food. Funny thing, the man didn't look human." "That because it's not human," said the employee. Heart and Enid looks at the employee but she quickly turn her head. "This is Shy Ninja. She's very shy, but is willing to help you Enid," said Beardo. "You know who took him?" Enid asked Shy Ninja. "Yes. The creature who took him are called Vormulax. My family had fought them for ages, but they never change shape until recently. Heroes have been missing from all over the different areas, and I think your friend might be a victim as well," said Shy Ninja. "Do you know where they live?" asked Enid. "Sadly yes," said Shy Ninja. "Well, let's go. Knowing that Beardo said they got some ingredients, they might try to eat him," said Enid panicking. Shy Ninja giggled and said, "They are evil, but they won't eat anyone." As Shy Ninja and Enid get ready to go find and confront the Vormulax, Heart gave Enid her number and told her to call her when they get done with the mission. "Be careful out there," said Heart as the heroines. They nodded and with that, they was off.

Enid and Shy Ninja ran far into a forest until Shy Ninja put her hand back; letting Enid know to stop. "What is it?" asked Enid. "This is where they lived," said Shy Ninja. Then she pull back some of the tree branches and revealed a huge hollow cave with a little lake in the front. "That's a nice cave," said Enid, looking at it with glossy eyes. "Don't let it fool you. They are evil, remember?" said Sky Ninja. "Oh yeah right. Keep forgetting that," said Enid while blushing. When they went inside the cave, they noticed that one of the rooms had the kidnapped heroes trapped in some kind of space pods. "There's Rad," said Enid as she pointed at a pod. "I wonder what they are doing to them," said Shy Ninja. "I don't know, but I getting Rad out of here," said Enid as she was walking into the room. Shy Ninja quickly pulls her back. "We just can't go in there. We'll get caught. We need a plan," said Shy Ninja. Just then, they saw some of the Vormulax aliens walked into the room with a pot and the ingredients from the restaurant. "What are they doing?" thought Enid. Then the leader Vormulax started talking. "Once we get the water to boil and adding the ingredients, we'll take these heroes' energy and mix it in. Then once we drink it, nobody will stop us." "IF I HAVE SOMETHING TO DO ABOUT IT!" yelled Enid. Then she and Shy Ninja jump out of hiding. "I figured you will show up," said another Vormulax at Shy Ninja. "Let them go. They haven't done anything to you," warned Shy Ninja. "No. Once we get their energy, not even you can stop us. Vormulax, get them," said the leader Vormulax. "Enid, go and free the heroes. I hold them off," said Shy Ninja. As Shy Ninja was fighting the Vormulax, Enid went to where the heroes were and found a switch to set them free. But before she reaches it, she was caught by the leader Vormulax. "You think I was going to leave you at out the equation? You're so mistaken," it said. "Let me go," said Enid. "No. You ruined my plans. But I can still use you," said the leader Vormulax. "Oh, really? Well I got something for you," said Enid. Then she used her Smokescreen Technique; leaving the leader confused. When the smoke cleared, it didn't see Enid until it saw her getting closer to the switch. It launches a smoke ball, but Enid kicked it with her fire technique. When the leader tries to grab her, she took its arm and threw it and freeze it with her ice breath. When the Vormulax saw its leader frozen, they quickly goes to Enid. "Enid, flip the switch now!" yelled Shy Ninja.

Enid flipped the switch and the heroes was released from their pods. "We won't forget this," said a Vormulax as they dragged their leader into the shadows. Then Enid and Shy Ninja dragged the heroes outside and Enid froze the entrance. "They won't get out of there soon," she said. Then she heard a familiar voice. "Ugh, what happened?" said Rad. "RADICLES!" yelled Enid as she went to hug him. "Hey Enid. You changed your look. I like it," said Rad. Enid blushed and said, "Well, I needed to change." Then they stared at each other until Shy Ninja went over to where they was. "I told everyone what happened to them. Have you called Heart?" said Shy Ninja. "Have you forgotten someone?" asked Enid as she points to Rad. "Oh, yeah," said Shy Ninja blushing. As Shy Ninja and Enid was telling Rad what happened to him, little did they knew it was a certain orange figure watching them.

Sorry I took so long with this chapter. I kinda went on hiatus for a while. Hopefully, I can be done with this volume before the year is out. Thank you reading. :)


	8. The Night Isn't Over Yet!

"I see that you finally found your friend, Enid," said Heart as she saw the trio walking to her car. "Yeah. It was hard but it was worth it. I'm just happy to have him back," said Enid smiling. Radicles took out his hand and stood in front of Heart. "Thank you for helping Enid out. I appreciate it," he said. Heart shook his hand and said, "Honey, you don't need to thank me. Shy Ninja is the one who you should be thanking. All I did was getting her something to eat and bring her to Shy Ninja to help with the rescue mission. That's all," said Heart. "But, that's still a lot. You took me in even after I told you everything about me and treated me like a normal being and I am very grateful for it," said Enid. Heart blushes and said, "That's very sweet of you, Enid. But don't let your past get in front of you future. You are a nice person and I'm happy that Radicles took the time to show you how the world really is." "Not that I want to be rude, but it's getting kinda late," said Shy Ninja. "It is. You guys ready to go?" asked Heart. "Not me. I'm going to the Plaza," said Shy Ninja. "But isn't the Plaza's pretty far from here?" asked Enid. "Not without this," said Shy Ninja. She pushes a button on her watch and make a portal. "Whoa! That's so cool," said Enid. "If you want to, you and Rad could come with me," said Shy Ninja. "No thank you. I still want to see the world more before I get there," said Enid. "That's understandable," said Shy Ninja. Then Rad went to her and whisper in her ear, "You're not going to tell people about this right? I don't want her to be in danger." "Trust me. They don't called me 'Shy Ninja' for nothing," whisper Shy Ninja. Then Rad steps back and she waves everyone goodbye and went into the portal.

"Well, are you guys ready?" asked Heart. "Heart, I was thinking that I want to stay out a little longer," said Enid. "You're sure about that?" asked Heart concerned. "Yes," said Enid. "Don't worry. I have the same watch as Shy Ninja. I can make a portal to your house," said Rad. "Lucky for you two, I don't get mad easily and I don't live far from here. But don't stay out too late. It is getting cold," said Heart as she was getting in her car. She beeps her horn at Enid and Rad and they wave as she drove off. Then Rad ask Enid, "Is there something you wanted to see?" "Yes, but the main reason I told her to go on because I wanted to talk to you in private," said Enid. "Fair enough. What do you want to see?" asked Rad. "I want to go up there," said Enid as she pointed up to a cliff in the forest. "I can take us up there in a snap," said Rad. "I know you can Rad," said Enid while blushing a little. Then she hold on to Rad as he use his levelation powers to get to the top of the cliff. The cliff had an amazing view of the night sky. The full moon was out and the sky was full of stars. "I never knew the night can look so beautiful," said Enid as she sits down on the grass. Rad sits next to her and ask, "What do you want to talk about?" "I just wanted to say thank you for everything. If it wasn't for you, I still would've been under his influence," said Enid; blushing a bit. Rad blushes back and said, "Well, it was really you who made the change. A lot of people can see the wrong in the world, but it's up to them to change." Yeah. But I admit. I wasn't always the mean person you meet me as. When I was small, I was always curious about the outside world. But that changed when I got older because of the intense stress I was put under. But I don't have to worry about it anymore because I'm free," said Enid. "Well I'm happy you feel that way," said Rad. Then they both hug each other and look into each other's eyes. After a few seconds, their moment got interrupted by a cold breeze. "Brr. Heart was right. It is kinda chilly," said Enid. "We need to head back anyway. We have a big day tomorrow," said Rad. As he was about to use his powers, he had a feeling that someone was watching them.

"What's wrong Rad?" said Enid. "I got a feeling we're not alone," said Rad. "Whoever you are, show yourself," said Enid. "Well. I knew that Rad has powers, but I didn't know he had good hearing too," said a voice. Then Enid got a shooken look on her face. "That voice. It can't be," said Enid. Then a familiar orange figure step out the shadows. "Miss me, Enid?" said Shannon. "You! How did you find me?" said Enid. "That's none of your concern. What I want to know is why you haven't came back?" said Shannon. "Well, I have failed my mission, but also Rad show me the truth about Lord Boxman and his minions. You guys were never good. Everything y'all have done to this world was evil, and I'm putting a stop to it along with the LakeWood Heroes," said Enid. Shannon looks at Rad and Enid and starts to laugh. "I knew this would happen. You were always the most powerful one out of your 'sisters' but the most unfocused. Always questioning everything. But all of this can changed if you come with me, capture Radicles, and I won't mention this to Dad," said Shannon. "No, and that's my final answer," said Enid. "Then you too will suffer," said Shannon as she gets into her fighting position. "Rad, get out of here now. I don't want you to get hurt," said Enid. "You think I'm going to let you battle this cheap hunk of medal alone? We're in this together," said Rad. "Who are you calling cheap?" said Shannon as she charged at them.

As Rad was going to use his Power Poke on her, she turns into a tornado and twirl around them; making them dizzy. While Rad was still dizzy, Shannon kick him; knocking him out cold. When Enid got her focus back, she noticed that Rad was down. "Rad!" she screams. As she runs to his side, Shannon tries to hit her, but she blocked the attack. Then the two engage in a brawl. "How can you betray your family and go with someone like him? He killed your robot sisters, **AND YOU LET HIM LIVE?"** said Shannon as she took out her blazes. "In a way, you and the other robots killed them. We were made for one thing and one thing only, to capture and possibly kill the heroes. You guys made my life miserable, and I won't forgive you guys for that," said Enid as she duck Shannon's blade. Little did she know, a tree got chopped in half and landed on her. "Fine. If you want to be that way, I won't show no sympathy for you the next time we meet. But now, I have a mission to complete. All the heroes will be eliminated," said Shannon. As she was going towards Rad, Enid got the tree off of her and saw her running towards him. "No," she said softly. Even if she's weakened from the tree, she used her reminding strength to make a Fire Kick that reached Shannon and she falls to her doom over the cliff. Then Enid passes out.

A few minutes later, Rad finally comes to and saw Enid on the ground with a few broken trees. He runs to her side and gently lift her up. "Enid," he said softly. Then Enid opens her eyes and he smiles. "Rad, are you ok?" she asked. "Yeah. But are you? You took quite a beating, I see," said Rad. "Yeah. I'm used to it. But we don't have to worry about her anymore," said Enid. "We need to go on to Heart's house and get some rest now. I'll carry you," said Rad. Enid nods and Rad picks her up and gently float of the cliff. Five minutes later, they knocked on her door. "Where were you guys? I was starting to get worried," said Heart when she lets them in. "We had an issue to deal with, but hopefully it won't happen again," said Enid. "Well, that's good. You guys can sleep in here. No funny business and goodnight," said Heart as she went into her room. Then Rad and Enid got into bed together and they cuddled as they sleep.


End file.
